This invention relates to a halogen lamp assembly, and more particularly to a lamp assembly having a number of independently formed component parts that can be constructed at different locations and then be assembled by the manufacturer.
Halogen lamp assemblies are well known in the art and are popular in offices and homes for use on a desk or table top. Most halogen lamps are rather expensive, due to the complexity of the manufacturing stage and the fact that each component or element of the lamp assembly must be carefully connected to the next element by highly skilled personnel whom the manufacturer hires.
Accordingly, it would be desirable provide a lamp assembly whose parts may be constructed elsewhere, and which the component parts may be connected together easily by the manufacturer or wholesaler.